


What I'm Thankful For

by shakhmaty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakhmaty/pseuds/shakhmaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one person came to celebrate one of America's favorite holidays with him. Even so, that person is the only person who matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'm Thankful For

"Hey! Viet!" America beamed and pulled Vietnam from the blustery, cool outside to the warm, cozy interior of America's small house near the White House.

"So glad you could come tonight, Viet." America took the burden of removing her fall clothing for her and placing it on the hat/coat holder that recently materialized near the door.

"It would have been rude for me not to."

"Welp, you are just in time for the harvest!"

"So you do go outside and reap what you sow."

"Nope! Definitely not what i meant. I meant that the food was ready."

Vietnam's eyes trailed to the television, on which sweaty men with helmets were pummeling with each other over a ball shaped like a diamond and resembling a stuffed pig, or, something.

"They play American football today, of all days?"

"Yeah, you know, football owns a day of the week (Monday). It lasts from, like, October till February, yet it is still talked about when it's over."

"You do not have anyone else over except... me?"

"Well... everyone else is 'busy' today... yeah." America could not hide his slight disappointment. But his demeanor soon changed, and he looked back up.

"But it's cool, because you're here! That's all that matters!"

America's dogs came in, and Vietnam could swear that they bowed to her in greeting.

"I taught them to do that."

"Ah."

Turkey, ham, gravy, stuffing, mashed potatoes... corn on the cob... a cornucopia... ham? And... bread? All were laid out on the small table that was draped with a cloth covered in American pop art-style pumpkins.

Yeah, Thanksgiving is going so cliché nowadays I'm afraid it will turn commercial like Christmas, so... fuck it.

America led Vietnam to her seat and pushed in her chair.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Eh... nước."

America soon disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared holding a glass of water in his left hand and a can of Coke Zero in his right.

America placed his hands in prayer together. Vietnam changed into a Christian for the time being.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

Heavenly Father...

[insert prayer of thanksgiving here]

We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen.

In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."

And Vietnam soon changed back into... well, I don't even know!

And they ate. I wish not to be a dick like Charles Dickens and make my readers (or even myself) hungry, so I'll leave the proceedings to your imagination.

Oh, but dessert is obvious. And that soon followed.

"You are not tired of eating yet, America?"

"Oh, you mean stuffed? Of course not!"

America brought out the dessert and whipped cream can.

I have eaten pumpkin pie before... I am sure America makes it great...

"Excited for some old-fashioned American pumpkin pie?"

"Yes!"

"Well, this is even better! Pumpkin cheesecake?"

Vietnam turned her head in confusion. A question mark surfaced over her head. By then the delicately cut piece of pumpkin cheesecake had been set before her, and she hesitantly grabbed her spoon (yeah, spoon), which soon had a piece of the treat on it. It went into her mouth. An unknown force pushed her to the back of her chair, she placed her spoon down, and her mouth was slightly open.

"How is it?"

"That was... hoàn hảo."

"Sorry, Viet, I don't really know any of your language..."

"... amazing."

"Heehee! Glad ya liked it!"

Then that was over, and an awkward silence followed. But worry not, you shall soon know what they were pondering!

America stared at Vietnam.

#His eyes widened, something swirled in his stomach, and his heart was beating. Like a true American, his analogies were... oh! Her hair was like chocolate, not only in color but in luster and lusciousness. Man, now did he want to eat some chocolate. But it was not proper after such a large meal. Her skin was white like organic milk, a weird and barely recognizable difference between pure white and pale, human tones. Her eyes were amber and struck fear and love into his heart and soul, and were even more like honey - though unlike that of the Honeycomb cereal he ate every Wednesday. Her mouth... was perfect. I'm done. Her áo dài... the green was like an apple, and it suited her perfectly. -

When America looked at his phone, Vietnam glanced at him. She was not the most romantic of people, but all she felt was that America was a strong, loving, kind, happy-go-lucky guy. All he wants is what he thinks is best for the world. He may occasionally be wrong, but he means best. All he wants is peace, not war. And yes... he is such a loving person. He loves all of his people.

- The white pants she wore underneath, he found them to show her innocence. Hell, it was concealed behind the table, so he could not see it without looking lewd. Wait. What did lewd mean, anyways? Everything about Vietnam... Man, am I getting goosebumps. I can feel the cheesecake, or pie, or pc, or whatever, moving around in my stomach. He looked at his chest. My heart...#

"Guess Britain is having a fun time out with the NATO folks. Yippee."

"... you really did wish they had come today, did you not?"

"... yeah... I did... I don't think there's been a time when everyone's come."

"Maybe you should come to our festivals and holidays as well."

"I try, believe me, I try-"

"And so does everyone else."

"You're right. Yeah, you're right. I should 'be content with [my] lot.' So, you know what? Despite that...

I'm thankful that you came today, Viet."

"It was my pleasure."

# appeared in America's eyes again. His mind was once again overtaken by the insurrection of thoughts comparing Vietnam's body to... oh!

America post-post-hastily knocked his chair over as he stood up. "You know what, I'm tired."

"Shall I be leavi-"

"NO."

"Eh?"

Instead of heading out the door, Vietnam found herself being carried from her chair and into America's bedroom. There they lied, in each other's arms. America said and thought it so many times, yet I must have only said so twice:

"Oh, Viet... the thing I love most about you... is your warm embrace. It puts me at peace... calms me down... I love it. Just love it. And that's what I'm thankful to God for today. You.

I love you, Vietnam."

"Em cũng yêu anh, Mỹ."

That was one of the few Vietnamese phrases America knew, conveniently. Soon sleep consumed them.

Until... ooh, 11:45.

America suddenly woke up, almost as though he was sleepwalking, and headed for the shopping district nearby, dragging Vietnam with him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post this a week before. Happy Thanksgiving, or days before and after, wanks!


End file.
